


The Escape

by lazylion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, BoyxBoy, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylion/pseuds/lazylion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you ever escape from detention? Sweet heart Niall is asked by non other than Zayn Malik after being caught cheating on the test and send to detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> First book! Sorry if it's pretty bad!

“Niall, I told you to study! I even offered to study with you.” Harry said walking me to my Algebra class. 

“I know and I’m sorry! But, I’m gonna nailed this test.” I say confidently.

“Rather fail the test.” He says before walking to his Literature class. I enter the class and take a sit on my usual spot at the back of the room. I put on my glasses and wait for the teacher to give out the tests.

“Louis! I’m telling you the truth!” Zayn and Louis walked inside the classroom making their usual appearance. To be honest, I thought they were skipping this class.

“Okay, everyone take a seat. I just wanna see pencil and eraser on the desk.” Mr. Gideon said. 

“Can we have a sharpener?” Zayn asked smirking and making the class laugh except the professor and me. 

Mr. Gideon gave out the test and walked back to his seat in the middle of the class. Concentrated on the test, Louis started tapping his pencil on the desk. I groaned silently and kept focus. 

Out of nowhere a phone starts ringing. Everybody looks up and starts looking to where the sound comes from. 

“I’m sorry students. Gotta take this call. Don’t stand up. I’ll be watching.” And with that he exits the classroom. 

Dammit. I looked down at my test and was interrupted by Zayn and Louis asking for answers.

“Okay, Liz give me number eight. I need procedure too.” Zayn tells walking over to her. 

 

“Logan, give me number twelve.” Louis said. 

“Do your own work. I’m not giving you my work.” He argued. Go Logan!

“You give it to me or there’s gonna be a problem after this class.” He threatens and Logan just gives all his paper. 

I gulped and look down at my paper. “Horan, give me number fourteen.” Zayn demands coming my way. He takes my paper and checks it.

“Why do you have this,” he gives back my paper, “and not this?” He shows me his work and I shrugged. “Answer me, Horan.”

“I don’t know, maybe-”

“Maybe nothing. Let’s check.”

“No!” Mr. Gideon storms into the room and comes our way. “Both of you have a zero in the test, plus detention after school.”

“Old man what are you talking about? Everybody is-”

“Are they Zayn?” Mr. Gideon asked while Zayn starts to look around and everybody is sitting quietly and working, even Louis. 

Mr. Gideon takes our paper and write big fat zeros at the top of the test. “Come and get your detentions.”

“Old man, is Friday! Let it pass!” Zayn argued.

“Don’t make me laugh Zayn. You and your friend, Mr. Horan, will pass the evening together.” He smiled and send us the office. I groan loudly and walked to the office with Zayn behind.

“You could have said something you know.” Zayn said.

“Don’t blame it on me. It was your fault.” I answered. 

“I expected too much from you. You are as lame as him.” He said opening the door and letting me walk in too. At least he respects, sometimes.

“Mr. Gideon students?” The secretary asks. We nod and she takes us to a small room with just one round table for four people. “You’ll be here until 5:30pm if you do what’s told, if not-”

“6:00pm, thank you miss.” Zayn answers while the lady smiles and leaves the room.  
“I suppose she knows you.” I said looking at him.

“You supposed correctly.” He answered with his head against the table. “And what are we supposed to do?” I asked looking around the room.

“The Principal will come and give us a sheet with our assignments. You got no problem doing them. Got no life outside the school so you know what’s what.” 

“I do have a life after school. I’m fun to hang with.” I said already pissed. 

“Prove it.” He challenges.

“I will.”

Just as I finish speaking, the Principal appears and gives each one of us a packet of six pages to work. She leaves the instructions in the middle of the desk and exits the room. 

“I’m not doing this. Fuck this.” I said throwing it aside.

“Well, at least you know how to cursed. I’ll escape while you work.” Zayn blurts out while sitting correctly.

“What? They’ll notice if you are gone.” I said looking at him as he grabs his bag and heads towards the door. 

“Maybe, but it’s worth a shot. Wanna come?” 

“Of course not.” I answered, half lying. 

“Why did I bother.”

“What if they come and they don’t find you? What am I supposed to say?” I asked standing up from my chair already nervous. 

“That’s why you should come with me.” He smirks opening the door a bit more. I felt adrenaline in my whole body. I knew that if i escape, I will definitely get in trouble.

“It’s worth a shot, isn’t?” I said grabbing my bag as he chuckled and started to head outside the room. 

I walked behind him as we pass one of the secretary’s desk. He went to other side of the room and hide behind a wall as the Principal was walking inside. 

“Hold up.” He whispered from the other side.I started to take deep breaths just to calmed down. All of a sudden, a small vase fell down on Zayn’s side, giving me time to exit. Zayn came running from behind and together we ran to the parking lot.

“You broke the vase didn’t you?” I asked recovering my breath. 

“Well yeah! She was going your side!” Zayn said walking to where the student’s cars are. 

“Where are you going?” I asked following him from behind. “I’m looking for your car.” He answered.

“i have no car.” I told him blushing. 

“You are joking, right?” He chuckled looking at me. 

“No. The car you are probably talking of is from my friend.” I answered. 

“Well, we can’t stay here. Follow me.” 

I followed him quietly down the street. He got some type of key from his back pocket and started walking to a giant motorcycle near the teacher’s lot. “We are taking Louis’ then.” 

“No way I’m diving that!” I said walking back to the entrance. The engine of the bike was heard and thundered all over the lot. He appeared from behind and stopped aside. 

“You won’t,” he said handing me a helmet, “I will.” He smirked while I took a deep breath and sat behind him. I put my helmet on and just as I finished, he speed up and it felt like I was flying. 

I panicked. I exceeded every car in a drastic way. Everytime we needed to turn, my knees touched the concrete. He was driving way too fast so I decided to hug him tight from behind and hoped that we get soon to wherever he is taking us.

*  
“Wasn’t that awesome?” He cheered taking my helmet off. I got down from the bike and fell on the ground, kissing each part of it. “Thank you god.” I murmured laying down and sighing.

“Exaggerated.” He stared walking to this little house in the middle of the trees. I stood up and followed him closely. He opened the door and walked in.

“What is this place?” I looked around admiring the guns and animal heads on the wall. 

“Mate, this my place.” Zayn said closing the fridge and walking to the living with two beers. “You mean, you live here?” I asked denying the beer. 

“Suit yourself,” he said placing it on the little table, “Not actually. This is like a hunting house. I come every weekend.” He said taking a sip of his beer and sitting on the couch.

“You hunt all of these animals?” 

“With my father.” He said. “Now, I just hunt what is near the house, or even, what is inside the house.” 

I gulped and turned around just to find him smirking. He stood up and walked back to the kitchen. 

“You are not gonna kill me, right?” I asked grabbing the beer and walking behind him. 

“No,” he said opening a drawer and getting a huge knife, “Maybe.”

I gulped and took a step back.

“I’m kidding. Just take the beer. They are pretty expensive and worth trying.” He chuckled.

I looked down at the beer and it smelled weird. I took a sip of it and hiccuped two seconds later. Maybe thirty minutes had passed when we were in the living room, all the little table full of empty bottles of beer.

“And when I told him he was like ‘Mate! I’m gay too!” Zayn said taking a sip of his beer. I laughed and took another of mine. 

“That was funny.” I sighed and closed my eyes.

“You are gay, right Niall?” He asked looking at me. I looked back and nod with a smile on my face. “Would you mind if I kiss you?” 

I shook my head and felt how Zayn’s lips connected with mine. Our lips move with sync and he started to take control. He layed on top of me and started to take my clothes as I take his. We were left on our boxers when he picked me up and walked us up the stairs to where I believe is his room.

He started to kiss me down my earlobe to my neck. He took my boxers off and his on the way. He grabbed the bottle of lube and apply some to his fingers. I felt one finger, then two. I started moaning softly, tried to keep them to myself. 

“Fuck it.” He took his fingers out and grabbed a condom, open it and place it. He slammed his lips of mine and entered me. I started moaning louder and louder as he speeds up. 

“Faster.” I pant. He kissed my neck looking for my sweet spot and once he found it, he started kissing roughly, making me moan harder. 

“I’m almost-”

“Me too.” Zayn cut me off and gave me one last, rough kiss making both of us collapsed. 

He laid next to me while I was recovering my breath. I looked up to him and he pulled me closer. I laid my head on his shoulder and traced his tattoos on his chest. 

“Are you okay?” He kissed my forehead and placed it against mine.

“Yeah.” I sighed and hugged him tight. 

“You know what?” 

“What?” I asked smiling.

“You are pretty amazing in bed.” He said smiling. I chuckled and pushed him away just so he could land on the floor. He pulled me with him and together we fell and rolled almost near the wall. “I love you, Niall.”

“I love you, Zayn.”


End file.
